


Procreation

by anxiousgeek



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the strangest question she'd ever been asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procreation

"Are you still ovulating?"

Helen wasn't even sure if she'd heard him right, and didn't look up at first, until he repeated the question, and she realised that not only had he asked, but he was completely serious too.

"Nikola?" she said, pausing her ministrations on his erection and pulling back to look at him.

"Helen."

"Don't you think that's a little personal," she said.

"No, it's very personal. What's the answer?"

It wasn't the strangest question she'd ever been asked, and certainly not the strangest question she'd ever been asked in the middle of fellatio, but it wasn't something she'd expected to be asked by Nikola Tesla.

"No, I'm not," she said, not quite sure if she should continue to pleasure him or not.

"Shame," her muttered, "please continue."

"Why did you ask?" she asked, resting on her haunches, looking up at him, ignoring his erection now.

"Well, now I'm human again, my lifespan very possibly limited, I felt I should possibly procreate."

"Procreate?" she asked, glancing at his hard as it went down to his erection to stroke it gently while they talked.

"Yeah, so my genius continues."

"With me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, still stroking, but a little harder now, "who else would I have a child with." He ended his sentence with a grunt, and she leaned forward to take him back into her mouth, sucking on his erection hard, and he placed his hands on the back of her hair, guiding her movements. Gently at first, and then with a little more force as he got closer to the edge, and after 150 years she didn't have a gag reflex, and let him fuck her face.

"Oh Helen," he cried, coming hard down her throat with a few hard thrusts, and she swallowed, holding him to her to get it all as he jerked sporadically into her mouth, she didn't want to make a mess in her office.

He fell back onto the sofa, and she wiped her lips, moving to sit on the armchair and drink her now cold tea.

Since Nikola had moved into the Sanctuary, a lot of her tea breaks were interrupted.

"Why me?" she asked, watching Nikola tuck himself back into his trousers.

"Because you are exceptional with your mouth," he said, with a grin. She frowned at him, and he got to his feet. "Because I cannot think of any other woman I would even consider to have a child with," he said, with the most sincerity she'd ever heard him use. "It's a shame we can't really."

He bent down to kiss her on the cheek and she was tempted to tell him about the frozen unfertilized eggs she had stored away, but he smiled at her and she decided to keep that to herself.

For now.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"You owe me," she reminded him before he left the office. He gave her his most salacious grin and realised having Nikola Tesla's child could only mean trouble.


End file.
